zombersquadfandomcom-20200215-history
Zomber Squad Wiki
Welcome to Zomber Squad(ZS) Wiki Zomber Squad(ZS) is a free-to-play action MMO where you control up to 3 characters simultaneously in intense bouts with the undead.Sign up and play now! http://zs.omprus.com Hero Introduction Zomber Squad features 12 Heroes with 3 general types：Tank, Damage, and Healer. Ø Tank Heroes Tanks have high health and armor. Use them as damage soaks against enemies with high attack power. 3.jpg 2.jpg 1.jpg Ø Damage Heroes Damage Heroes are responsible for providing the offense for your team. Use them to take out enemies quickly. 4.jpg 5.jpg 6.jpg 7.jpg 8.jpg 9.jpg Ø Healer Heroes Healers cannot attack enemies. Instead, they help your Squad by restoring other Heroes’ health. 10.jpg 11.jpg 12.jpg Pet System Pets are veritable Zomber-destroying machines that will become key members of your Squad. Use the latest biotech to raise and upgrade your pet across the multiple stages of its evolution. ''1. ''Evolve Pets can evolve across 4 tiers with multiple evolutionary ways (see below). Different evolution forms produce different stats and looks. ''2. ''Zomberfy Zomberfy allows you to splice Zomber genes obtained from Outposts with your pet’s DNA, temporarily transforming them into a foul Zomber. ''3. S''erum Serums are a cost-effective way to unleash pets’ true potential. You can use a Serum to increase your pet’s level and increase its stats each time your Agent level increases . Mix either Stable (modifies stats based on a regular pattern) and Unstable (modifies stats randomly and more drastically) Serums, then when you’re satisfied with the results, apply the effects using Inject. Equipment System The stronger your equipment is, the stronger you are. There are three approaches to alter and upgrade equipment in Zomber Squad. 1.Equipment Grades When you buy clothes at the Emporium, you’ll find quality varies depending on your current location. Emporiums in higher level continents sell higher quality equipment. 2.Gems There is a total of six gems, health, attack, armor, evasion, critical, and accuracy. 3.Upgrading Equipment You can’t always immediately find new, more powerful items to replace old ones, but you can upgrade existing equipment at the Smithy furnace! Use Meteorite Chunks to power up your equipment as many as high as your Smithy level. Hero Praperation for Battle Step one: Recruiting Heroes Enter Jenny’s Dive and click on the Recruitment Board to view Hero types. View Hero details to pick the one that’s right for you! Use the color of Hero’s text to identify their grade. Esper Heroes (purple) are strongest while Common Heroes (white) are weakest. The Recruitment Board refreshes every 20 minutes. If you don’t find the Hero you want the first time, check back later! Step Two: Forming Squad Squads can have up to 3 active Heroes. Click Edit at the bottom of the Squad interface to change your battle lineup. For most battles, it’s best to have 1 of each type of Hero in your Squad lineup (Tank, Damage, Healer). Step Three: Off to Battle When you’re ready to do battle, hop in your Zomber-hunting offroad utility vehicle to set out for uncharted Zomber outposts! Category:Browse